


The Missing Mates

by Ateez241018



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Drama, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Jeong Yunho, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Children, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Pregnancy, True Love, Violence, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateez241018/pseuds/Ateez241018
Summary: A Alpha runs away from his parents.A Omega escapes from being a sex slave.Stumbling through the thick and dark forest, the two wolfs find each other.But than,a miracle happens.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue: Park Seonghwa

**Author's Note:**

> Uh my first time writing here? Hehe bye!

**Seonghwa age: 24**

**Hongjoong age: 24**

**San age:** **18** ****

Seonghwa shakes his fur a little and sniffs the air.

Hongjoong was in trouble.

He quickly finishes his patrol in the woods and heads back to the pack house.

Well, not his.

Once Seonghwa reaches the large mansion he shifts back into his human form and heads inside.

He can feel Hongjoong's distress miles away.

"Hongjoong!"

The white haired male turns around and goes to Seonghwa, wrapping his arms around his torso and resting his head on his chest.

Seonghwa lets him and kisses his head softly, wrapping his arms around him and stroking his back gently.

"Why is he distressed and scared? He's shaking like a leaf." Seonghwa asks angirly.

"San?"

The said male turns to him and looks at him sadly.

"My parents want me to mate with Hongjoong." San replies.

"W-What?" Seonghwa turns his head and looks at the two parents standing smugly.

"You will **NOT** decide if my mate AND Omega is going to mate with your son!" Seonghwa says angirly, voice deep and low.

San steps away from his parents and goes to the two future mates, standing close to Seonghwa for comfort.

"And you will **NOT** decide with who San is going to mate with. It's his decision and you don't have any excuse to be evolved within it!" Seonghwa yells.

"Get out of my sight and don't show up here again unless you have something smart to say." Seonghwa growls lowly.

San's parents look at him furiously and storm out of the room, slamming the door behind them harshly.

Seonghwa huffs softly and pulls Hongjoong close to him, the Omega less distressed now.

"Hwa I didn't say y-" San begins.

Seonghwa turns his head and looks at him, smiling softly and patting his head softly.

"I know you didn't Sannie, you're smart unlike your parents." Seonghwa says.

San nods and steps back from the couple, rushing out through the back door and running into the woods.

"Sannie!" Hongjoong says and tries to go after him but Seonghwa quickly stops him and pulls him back."Hwa he-"

"I know Joongie but leave him be. He needs time for himself." Seonghwa says and Hongjoong nods.

"If he doesn't come back 'till 10 pm we'll go and look for him." Hongjoong nods and let's Seonghwa carry him upstairs to their room, the Omega resting his head on his chest and closing his eyes.

Seonghwa lets him and pecks his head softly, walking into the room and closing the door and locking it.

He carefully changes Hongjoong's clothes into a thin white silky shirt and sweatpants, Seonghwa lays him down under the covers and pecks his forehead softly. He watches the Omega's chest falling up and down slowly, indicating that he's fast asleep and more calm than earlier.

Seonghwa quickly changes into comfortable clothes and closes the curtains, laying down behind his Omega and resting his head on the pillow. He pulls him close and rests his arm over his hip, fingers gently tracing the exposed skin.

Hongjoong shivers and snuggles closer, Seonghwa lets him and pecks his nape softly, keeping the Omega close and falling fast asleep.

They should definitely wake up before 10 pm and go looking for San.


	2. Prologue: Hongjoong

**Seonghwa age: 24**

**Hongjoong age: 24**

**San age: 18**

**Continues from Prologue: Seonghwa but from Hongjoong's view.**

Hongjoong is the first one to wake up.

He yawns softly and ruffles his hair softly, looking up at the clock and seeing its 10:24 pm.

He curses and gently removes Seonghwa's arm from his hip, the Alpha still in deep sleep.

Hongjoong turns his body around and gently shakes Seonghwa's shoulders."Hwa wake up."

Seonghwa mumbles something under his breath and Hongjoong growls lowly, smacking his thigh harshly.

Seonghwa wakes up with a jolt and looks at him and growls. **"Omega..."**

Hongjoong smirks and gets up from the bed and ruffles his hair softly."Stop growling. We need to go and find San." He says.

Seonghwa sighs softly and gets up, grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs to the back door.

Once they reach the backyard they both shift into their wolf forms and head into the woods.

They start running and follow San's orchid scent.

_'He could be at Crystal Lake.'_

_'We're going there baby.'_

Hongjoong sniffs the air and yipps happily, following the scent to the Crystal Lake. Seonghwa sways his tail and follows behind him, watching as the Omega gets close to the Alpha and starts licking him.

San laughs and lets him, patting his head softly as he kisses the Omega's head softly.

Seonghwa shifts back into his human form and goes to him, sitting down beside him and letting the Omega rest his head on his lap. He scratches behind his ear and chuckles as Hongjoong lets out loud and happy yipps.

San smiles and watches the two future mates interact. He knew he made a right choice few hours ago.

Seonghwa looks at him and kisses his temple softly. San lets him and rests his head on his shoulder, playing with Hongjoong's ears and sighing softly.

 _'You made a right choice Sannie. You aren't prepared to get mated yet nor become a leader of an entire pack.'_ Hongjoong mind links him.

San looks at him and nods."I know. I don't want you two to breakup because of my parents."

Seonghwa smiles and pecks his temple again, chuckling as the Alpha' s chest rumbles happily.

"Come on let's head back. You need something to eat." San looks at the older Alpha and with a nod he gets up from the grass. Seonghwa and Hongjoong get up as well, the Omega still in his wolf form and in between the two Alphas.

Once they're back Seonghwa quickly makes something simple for San and lets him eat. He pats his head softly and grabs Hongjoong's hand, dragging him back upstairs to their room.

They both walk in, Seonghwa closing and locking the door and watching the Omega as he shifts nervously.

Seonghwa smirks and goes to him, pulling the Omega close and watches as his breath hitches, thighs squeezing a little in desperation.

"Needy already **Omega**?" Seonghwa growls again and watches as Hongjoong's thighs squeeze tighter, the Omega dry humping Seonghwa's thigh.

**"You want my cock baby?"**

**"Yes Alpha!"**

**"Than get on your knees slut."**


	3. Prologue: San

He's mother had a hard time getting pregnant.

When she did for the first time she bleed out and almost died. That's how his older sister got born.

But with San, it was even harder.

She bleed out again and her heart stopped. But after a few minutes of silence she woke up.

San's parents loved him and took care of him, just like they did with his sister.

But as he grew older, they started to change. Both his parents and sister.

His family wasn't the same like before.

They started to pay more attention to him, ordering him what he can and can not do, how to speak and not how to speak, how to act and not act.

His sister was used to it, not caring since she wasn't in the spotlight.

When they told him to mate with Hongjoong San's heart almost stopped.

San knew Hongjoong was Seonghwa's. It was clear with Seonghwa's scent and marks all over him.

His parents were too blind to realize Hongjoong is already courted and prepared for mating with his Alpha.

"You will mate with him San! No excuses!" His mother yells at him.

"I will not mother! He's already a marked Omega!" San yells back at her, standing protectively in front of the Omega, shielding him from his parents.

San has to drag the time as he much as he can until Seonghwa arrives.

"S-San-" Hongjoong begins to say.

"No it's not okay Joong. They have to realize you're already courted and prepared to mate with your Alpha." San cuts him off.

As soon as he says that, Seonghwa busts through the door, chest going up and down as his Omega goes to him and hugs him tightly.

Seonghwa lets him and kisses his head softly, wrapping his arms around him and stroking his back gently.

"Why is he distressed and scared? He's shaking like a leaf." Seonghwa asks angirly.

When no one answers him Seonghwa turns to San and looks at him.

"San?"

San turns around and looks at his friend sadly."My parents want me to mate with Hongjoong." San says.

Seonghwa looks at him dumbfounded."W-What?"

"You will **NOT** decide if my mate AND Omega is going to mate with your son!" Seonghwa says angrily, voice deep and low.

San decides to step away from his parents and stands close to Seonghwa for comfort.

"And you will **NOT** decide with who San is going to mate with. It's his decision and you don't have any excuse to be evolved within it!" Seonghwa yells.

"Get out of my sight and don't show up here again unless you have something smart to say." Seonghwa growls lowly.

San's parents look at him furiously and storm out of the room, slamming the door behind them harshly.

Seonghwa huffs softly and pulls Hongjoong close to him, the Omega less distressed now.

"Hwa I didn't say y-" San begins.

Seonghwa turns his head and looks at him, smiling softly and patting his head softly.

"I know you didn't Sannie, you're smart unlike your parents." Seonghwa cuts him off and says.

San nods and steps back from the couple, rushing out through the back door and running into the woods.

He shifts into his wolf form and runs faster, his legs carrying him to Crystal Lake. He lays down behind a large bush and stays there, his head resting on his front paws and tail sways in small circles.

He spends the rest of the day there behind the bush. Once it gets dark, he shifts back into his form and sits in front of the lake, head resting on his knees and playing with the water.

Than he hears loud yipps, loud and happy yipps.

San sniffs the air and tenses a little.

_Hwa and Joong....._

Hongjoong's white fur pops out first, the Omega going to him and starts licking him. San laughs and lets him, patting the Onega's head softly and kissing his head softly.

Seonghwa shifts back into his human form and goes to him, sitting down beside him and letting the Omega rest his head on his lap. He scratches behind his ear and chuckles as Hongjoong lets out loud and happy yipps.

San smiles and watches the two future mates interact. He knew he made a right choice few hours ago.

Seonghwa looks at him and kisses his temple softly. San lets him and rests his head on his shoulder, playing with Hongjoong's ears and sighing softly.

 _'You made a right choice Sannie. You aren't prepared to get mated yet nor become a leader of an entire pack.'_ Hongjoong mind links him.

San looks at him and nods."I know. I didn't want you two to breakup because of my parents." San says.

Seonghwa smiles and pecks his temple again, San hears him chuckling as his chest rumbles happily.

"Come on let's head back. You need something to eat." San looks at the older Alpha and with a nod he gets up from the grass. Seonghwa and Hongjoong get up as well, the Omega still in his wolf form and in between the two of them.

Once they're back Seonghwa quickly makes something simple for him and lets him eat. As he eats San watches the couple go back upstairs to their room.

Oh how he really wants a mate. But he knows that's impossible. Especially if his parents set him up with a Beta or Omega girl. He knows his parents won't set him up with a Alpha.

San sighs softly and finishes eating his food, getting up and washing his plate and utensils, he places them in the sink and lets them dry.

He walks upstairs to his room and ruffles his hair softly as he walks in, closing and licking the door. He takes a quick shower and dries himself off and changes into a shirt and sweatpants.

He gets under the covers and immediately falls asleep. He's definitely not looking forward to tomorrow.

But he didn't tomorrow's events was gonna change him.


	4. Prologue: Wooyoung

**Warnings: mentions of sex, knotting, hitting/slapping, name calling such as slut, whore, bitch, etc., sex slavery, toxicity, ordering/commanding**

**San age - 18, soon 19**

**Wooyoung age - 18, soon 19**

Wooyoung doesn't remember having a family or being a part of it.

He doesn't remember receiving affection nor giving it to someone.

Wooyoung was a sex slave for as long as he remembers. He doesn't remember for how long he has been doing this.

He's used to the pain. It doesn't affect him anymore. His body is so used to it it's unhealthy.

Wooyoung sighs softly and finishes showering. He grabs clean clothes and changes into them. He grabs the thick silver bracelet and puts it securely around his right wrist, the key resting on his lap. Now he has to wait.

After a few minutes a tall man with slightly tan skin and black hair walks in, pheromones indicating he's a Alpha.

_Minhyung...._

Wooyoung watches him silently. Minhyung grabs the key and puts it in his front jacket pocket. He takes a long chain and connects it to the bracelet. Wooyoung has no way to escape now.

"Come on slut." Minhyung says and Wooyoung obeys, being silent and getting up from the bed.

Minhyung snorts and drags him out of the room, Wooyoung stumbling a little bit following him anyway. Minhyung walks into a large ballroom and keeps Wooyoung close to him.

On the way they, well Wooyoung actually, bump into a man.

They both grunt and Wooyoung is pulled back harshly, stumbling into a mirror and hitting his back on it. Wooyoung whimpers in pain and tries to stand up, body shaking from the pain.

The man that he bumped into demands Minhyung to release him, they argue for a few minutes and Minhyung releases him and walks away from him.

Wooyoung doesn't care and lets the man pick him up, he rests his on the man's chest and whimpers again.

"It's okay hold on." The man says. Wooyoung closes his eyes and grips the man's shirt tightly, the pain kicking in a lot faster and feeling blood drip down his back.

"What's your name Omega?" The man says.

"W-Wooyoung." Wooyoung weakly replies.

"I'm San." San replies back and walks into a medical room.

"Nina! Come here please." San says and lays him down on the table on his side.

Nina comes in and gasps at the sight."Master what happened?" Nina asks and quickly rushes to them, grabbing scissors and cutting Wooyoung's shirt off.

"We bumped into each other and he fell back into the mirror injuring himself. The broken glass must have cut his skin." San replies.

Nina nods and sets the scissors back, grabbing the bloody shirt and throwing it into a trash can. Nina wets a cloth in lukewarm water and gently presses it against the skin cleaning off the blood. She sets it down beside her and grabs a clean gauze and presses it against the cut. She keeps the pressure on it for one minute to two minutes and removes it.

"Okay it's not deep so he's alright. But because he's a Omega he's gonna rest for a week or two." Nina says.

San nods and frowns. Nina looks at him and pats his cheek softly, San looks up at her with a raised eyebrow."What's wrong Sannie?" Nina asks.

"He's a sex slave Nina....."

"Who's the Alpha?"

"Lee Minhyung."

Silence hangs in the air. San looks at her with a frown."Nina?"

"He can stay here until he recovers," Nina says."he isn't gonna recover properly if he's constantly used for pleasure."

San nods."Okay don't allow anyone here unless it's me." Nina nods. San looks down at the sleeping male and pecks his forehead softly, grabbing his jacket and walking out.

Wooyoung wakes up a few hours later on a unfamiliar room. He frowns and looks around. _Medical room?_ He sits up and flinches at the pain in his back. _Right. Mirror accident. Minhyung is gonna fucking kill me._

"Took you long enough to wake up whore." Minhyung says.

Wooyoung quickly looks at him."M-Minhyung I didn't mean it! I swear!"

Minhyung snorts and goes to him, gripping his hair harshly and pulling on his locks tightly.

"Once you heal you'll receive your punishment. No knot, no pleasure. Instead I'll fuck myself into you and breed you over and over." Minhyung says, voice cold and deep.

"Understood?" Wooyoung quickly nods."Yes Alpha."

Minhyung nods ans lets go of him, walking out of the medical room and leaving him alone.

Wooyoung sighs softly and rubs his temple softly."I'm fucked."

"You aren't." A voice says. Wooyoung quickly looks up and sees the man that he bumped into, he scans his face and tries to remember his name.

"S-San?"

San nods and smiles softly, walking to him and sitting down in a chair besides his bed.

"How are you feeling?" San asks.

"Scared, anxious, in pain..." Wooyoung replies.

San nods and grabs his hand softly. Wooyoung looks at him shocked and lets him, resting his hand in San's. His hand is so warm and soft, like a hug.

San chuckles and pecks his forehead softly."Don't worry, he won't step in here while I'm here." San says.

"W-Wha-"

"I know you are a sex slave Wooyoung. I know what's going on through your head."

Wooyoung frowns and nods."Okay."

"You'll be safe here." San says and leans in closely, pressing their foreheads together and stroking his cheek softly.

"Once you properly heal, I'm getting you out of here." San says.

"Don't make promises you can't keep San." Wooyoung says.

"I don't care. I'm getting you out of here once you're healed. I promise you with my entire life."


	5. Chapter 1

_4 YEARS LATER_

Wooyoung told him not to make a promise he couldn't keep.

But San made it anyway.

And he failed it.

Miserably.

Cowardly.

**"No! Let me go!" San's loud voice echoes through the dark and silent basement.**

**"Let me go! I have to save my mate!" San pulls on the chains harder, the thick metal digging into his wrists and making them bleed.**

**"A Alpha doesn't mate to a Male Omega. It's disgraceful and disgusting." His mother says.**

**San growls at her and pulls even harder."Don't you dare go and disrespect my Luna!"**

**His mother laughs and brings her hand up, the palm of her hand slapping his cheek harshly. San spits out the blood from his mouth. His cheek is bleeding from the slap.** _She was wearing a ring....._

**"That pathetic little Omega isn't your mate and never will be. You're set to mate with Areum next week." His mother states icily.**

**San isn't phased by his mother's words and snorts. That earned him another slap on the cheek.**

**"Dear, that is enough." His father says. His mother looks at him with a sneer and walks past her non-mate. His father takes a glance at him and looks away, walking out and closing the door behind him.**

**San has to figure out how to get out of the basement.**

**Within the same week the process was the same. His mother would come in and just stand there, talking and humiliating his mate and saying he'll be mated to Areum instead. His father would come in two hours later and stop his mother who always furiously walks out of the basement. His father would glance at him for a few seconds and than walk out.**

**Every time it happened, San would memorize the layout out of the basement and items necessary for escape. He memorized the schedule every time they came in and went out. And he knows a person that can help him get out.**

**San looks around, his left ankle is chained to the wall, right ankle and wrists are free and unchained. Soon a guard comes in, carrying a tray filled with food and a key hanging around his belt. San watches him place the tray down in front of him.**

**"Eunhyuck." He turns around and looks at him.**

**"San? Wha-"**

**"Help me get out of here." San says. Eunhyuck stops in his tracks and looks at him."H-How?"**

**"Give me the key, I have to make it look like I escaped myself." Eunhyuck nods and gives him the key.**

**San takes it and unchaines himself, he gets up from the floor and gives him the key back.**

**"And I do have to punch you to make it more convincing." San says and Eunhyuck nods. San raises his fist up and punches him in the cheek, leaving a nasty bruise and a small cut.**

**"Sorry but I had to."**

**"It's okay now go, there's a bag with clothes hanging on the hanger outside."**

**San nods and walks out of the basement, grabbing the bag and running out through the tunnels only he knows.**

**He shifts into his wolf form and shakes his fur, he takes the bag in his mouth and starts running into the forest. With his coat being pitch black he'll easily blend in the forest.**

**He's been on a run since.**

San huffs at the memory and laps up the water. It's been only a few months since he run away and no one has seen or heard from him.

He hasn't found a shelter either and there's only a few days left until the snow starts to fall.

Within the next few days it gets impossibly cold. San himself is a Alpha, a natural heat source but even he can't warm himself up enough.

San lays down in a large bush, body shivering as the harsh cold wind keeps getting worse. _It's a blizzard at this point..._

San perks his ears up, listening for any sounds of stopping.

Than he hears it. A car maybe?

He gets up halfway and peeks through the bush.

"Hwa it's a goddamn blizzard. The snow is probably covering him."

"I know Joong, but he's around somewhere. He can't go any further with this snow."

San gets up completely and than falls back down. His hind legs aren't working. He can't feel his legs at all.

_How do I get their attention?_

San rises his head up and howls loudly. He howls as he much as he can.

"Hwa-"

"I know." He hears footsteps getting closer. The snow is making it harder to walk.

A warm hand touches his back and he yipps loudly.

"Hwa! Help me get him out of the bush."

San feels himself getting picked up by two strong arms. He shivers like crazy and snuggles into the warm chest.

"Sannie..."

San barely opens his eyes and takes a quick glance. _Hwa and Joong..._ He nods and closes his eyes again and falls asleep.

"Come on let's go, he's shivering like crazy." Seonghwa says and Hongjoong nods. The smaller one reaches the car first and turns the heater on and opens the back door.

Seonghwa gently lays down San in the back seat, Hongjoong grabs a large blanket and places it over the shivering wolf. San whimpers a little and snuggles into the blankets, his tail wagging in fast circles.

"I'll stay with him in the back." Hongjoong says and with a nod from Seonghwa he sits down next to his San and places the wolfs head on his lap. He gently scratches behind his ear and kisses his head softly.

Seonghwa closes the back door and gets in the driver's seat, turns on the engine and starts to drive.

"Hwa can you turn the heater on even more?"

Seonghwa nods and turns on the heater higher. He watches in the rear view mirror as Hongjoong strokes San's fur softly, the Omega kissing his head softly every now and than.

"We need to figure out what was he doing the forest." Hongjoong says.

"Once he's awake and stable Joong than we can. For now, let's just get him to warm up." Seonghwa replies and Hongjoong nods.

In a few minutes they arrive in front of their large house. Seonghwa turns off the car and opens the back door and gently picks up the sleeping wolf.

Hongjoong helps him and locks the car with the keys and heads inside first, leaving the door open and heading into the living room where the fire place is.

Hongjoong quickly sets up multiple layers of thick blankets on the floor and places a bowl of water and a plate of food down.

Seonghwa walks in after closing the door, setting him down gently on the blankets and covering him with them. He watches San's body stop shivering, his tail calm and laying in between his legs.

"His hind legs are freezing cold." Hongjoong says.

Seonghwa nods."Stay here." He gets up and walks into the kitchen, grabbing a towel from the cupboards and warming them up under hot water. He heads back and sits down in front of San.

"I just hope he doesn't go in shock from the sudden temperature change."

"I hope so as well Joong." Seonghwa says and gently places the hot towel on San's hind legs. Just like Hongjoong said, San's body jolted from the sudden temperature change. Hongjoong keeps his body down as Seonghwa squeezes the water on his legs and swaps it over his fur and skin.

"I'll tell the rest not to disturb him." Hongjoong says and goes upstairs.

Seonghwa watches him go and sighs softly."What did you do San?"

He pats his head softly and gets up and heads into the kitchen. Than he hears two pairs of feet running at the top and smiles softly.

"Daddy!"

His smile widens and picks up the 4 year old girl and places her on his hip and kisses her head softly.

"Hi baby girl." She smiles and kisses his cheek softly. Seonghwa chuckles and bounces her softly."Where's your brother?"

"Here!" Seonghwa looks down and smiles and pecks the top of his head softly."Hi Jinnie." The 4 year old boy giggles and places his hands on his father's legs."Hi appa."

He picks up Soojin from the ground and places him on the counter next to his sister."Daddy who's in the living room?" Sooyoung asks curiously.

"A friend baby. Mommy and daddy found him on our way back." Seonghwa says and the two kids nod."Now go and prepare for bed time." Sooyoung and Soojin nod. With the help of Seonghwa they both get down and head upstairs to their room.

Hongjoong soon comes in and goes to him. Seonghwa pulls him close, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the top of his head softly.

"He'll be fine Joong."

"I know, I just want to know what happened."

"I do too baby, now let's go and take a nap. You need it." Hongjoong nods and let's Seonghwa carry him upstairs to their room.

Seonghwa walks into their room and closes the door. He goes to the bed and lays him down on his back gently. He lays down beside him and lets the Omega snuggle into his chest. Hongjoong yawns softly and snuggles closer, closes his eyes and falls asleep. Seonghwa strokes his hair softly and kisses the top of his head softly. He pulls the covers over them and pulls Hongjoong closer, closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.


	6. Chapter 2

When San wakes up he's in a unfamiliar place and still in his wolf form.

He rises his head up and looks around. There's a plate with food and a bowl of water next to him, multiple thick blankets layered over him. He feels something warm on his hind legs. He moves them a little. _I can move them now?_

_Where am I?_

"San!"

He looks up at the sound and widens his eyes. _Hongjoong!?_

"You're awake!" Hongjoong goes to him and drags the plate and bowl to him.

"Eat and drink first, than we can talk." Hongjoong says and San nods.

San sits up the best he can under the thick blankets and laps up the water and food.

"Easy Sannie," Hongjoong places a hand on his head and pats it softly."Take your time and eat pup." San yipps a little and slows down and eats. He mentally snorts on his head. _Meat. And lots of it._

"Hongjoong?"

"Living room Hwa!"

The tall male walks into the living room and smiles softly."I see he's awake." Hongjoong nods and smiles softly.

Seonghwa sits down next to Hongjoong and pats San's head softly. San looks up at him and licks his hand softly.

"Eat Sannie, than we'll talk." San nods and continues to eat.

"Can you shift back?" San shrugs his shoulders.

"Finish and than try."

San finishes eating after a few minutes and looks up at them both. Hongjoong grabs the empty plate and bowl and heads into the kitchen.

Seonghwa looks at him and pats his head softly."Try Sannie."

San nods and shakes his fur a little and shifts back into his human form. Seonghwa grabs the thick blankets and wraps them around San.

"Warm?"

"Mhm."

Hongjoong comes back with a cup of warm tea and gently gives it to San. San takes it and takes a sip and hums softly.

Hongjoong sits back down but Seonghwa pulls him on his lap, Hongjoong lets him and intertwines their fingers together.

"What happened Sannie?"

San looks at them and gulps a little."Take your time San."

San nods and takes a sip again."I met a Omega 4 years ago. He was a sex slave. We bumped into each other, he fell back and injured himself on the mirror. I took him to the medical room and Nina treated him. His Alpha came in and threatened him. I couldn't stand it and promised him I would help him but-" Hongjoong reaches out and pulls the Alpha into his chest, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his head softly.

"My parents thought I was having a affair with a Male Omega so they chained me in the basement and humiliated him verbally in front of him. I gathered enough courage and escaped with the help of the guards. I stayed in the forest the entire time, looking for supplies to survive but snow started to fall. I hid in a bush and stayed there until you two found me." San says.

"He was your mate wasn't he?" Seonghwa asks.

San looks at him and shrugs his shoulders."I don't know. I was physically attracted to him but I don't know to that extent."

"You'll figure it out. We're here to help you." Hongjoong says and pecks his temple softly.

San nods and snuggles into the Omega's chest and closes his eyes. Hongjoong strokes his hair softly and pecks his forehead softly."Sleep Sannie."

San pouts a little and snuggles closer and falls back asleep. Hongjoong moves from Seonghwa's lap and gently lays the Alpha down on his side and pulls the thick blankets more over him.

Hongjoong gets up and heads to the kitchen. Seonghwa follows him and watches him curiously. Hongjoong opens the notebook attached on the cupboards and looks through it. Seonghwa stands next to him and watches his mate curiously.

Hongjoong pulls out his phone and dials the number he found and puts it on the speaker.

"Hello?" A female voice says.

"Kim Nina?"

"Yes that's me."

"Do you know Choi San?"

"San? Oh my God is he okay!?"

"Yes he is, he's currently sleeping."

"Is everything okay?"

"Nina, do you know a Male Omega that San has been seeing?" Seonghwa asks.

"Male Omega?" There's silence on the other line.

"Oh! Jung Wooyoung!"

"You mean the son of Jung Haeom?"

"I think so."

"Send me a picture of him and his information." Seonghwa says and Nina nods.

Hongjoong hangs up and looks at the message Nina sent.

"Hwa..."

"What?"

Hongjoong looks up at him and shows him the picture."It's him."

Seonghwa takes a closer look at the picture and nods."Yeah, it is him."

"How do find him?" Hongjoong asks.

"After San is properly rested and healed Joongie." Hongjoong frowns and nods.

Seonghwa sets the device on the counter and pulls the Omega close to him, wrapping his arms around his small frame and pecking his forehead softly.

"We'll find him Joongie." Seonghwa says quietly.

"I know, I'm just worried that if they're mates they could be in a very bad situation." Hongjoong replies quietly.

"I know Joong. Now come on, we have wolfs to feed." Seonghwa says and pecks his cheek softly. Hongjoong giggles and nods.

The two mates settle in and start to make breakfast for their large family. Once they're done Seonghwa sets the plates on the table and Hongjoong goes upstairs to wake up everyone.

He knocks on the door and hears a faint come in. He peeks his head in and smiles softly.

The two mates are sleeping peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms.

He walks in and goes to them and shakes their shoulders softly. "Jongho wake up."

The male groans quietly and opens his eyes, eyes tired and still filled with sleep."Hyung?"

"Wake up Yeosang and prepare for breakfast." Hongjoong says and Jongho nods. Hongjoong pats their heads softly and walks out of the room and goes to the next one.

He walks in quietly and does the same thing to Yunho and Mingi. The two sleepy males nod and Hongjoong walks out of their room.

He walks into their sister's room and wakes the two females up. His sister nods and he walks out closing the door behind and heads back downstairs to the kitchen.

Today is gonna be a long day.


	7. Chapter 3

Wooyoung knew that when San promised to save him that something was gonna go wrong.

And he hated that he was right.

It's been 4 years since he last saw the black-haired male. 

4 years since the love of his life disappeared.

4 years since he felt the bond almost shatter.

Wooyoung sighs softly and gets up from his bed, quietly unlocking the door and peeking out. He quickly packs a bag with clothes and some food and hides it in the closet.

He walks out of his room and heads to the kitchen, nerves working quickly as he turns on the light. He grabs a few ingredients from the fridge and starts making food, working quickly as possible before Minhyung comes back.

He finishes and sets his plate down on the table with a can of beer. He drops in 5 sleeping pills and mixes them well. Once he hears Minhyung walking in, he cleans up everything and puts everything back in its place.

"Wooyoung?"

"Yes Master?"

"Is dinner ready?"

"Yes it is Master. It's on the table."

Minhyung nods and sits down, grabbing his fork and starts eating. Wooyoung watches him from the side, nervously shifting in his place as Minhyung takes his time to eat.

Minhyung reaches for the beer can and gulps it down in one go. Wooyoung watches him as his body twitches and his head falls on the table, the pills working quickly as he put 5 in the beer can.

Wooyoung quickly walks back to his room and takes the bag from the closet, running out of the house into the deep forest. Once he's far away from Minhyung's pack, he shifts into his wolf form and places the bag straps around his neck, the bag hanging and reaching the ground a bit.

Wooyoung breaks into a full sprint, running as fast as his small Omega body allows him to.

Wooyoung never found out where his parents are, doesn't know who they are or their origins, which packs they were from, never knew if he has siblings or not.

Wooyoung has been alone his whole life. When he met San, something changed in him. He wanted to feel wanted, wanted the attention of the Alpha, wanted to be a good Omega and bear pups for _his_ Alpha.

Wooyoung knew that when he and San met for the first time, they were destined to be together. He knows the Moon Goddess set them up with a purpose. A purpose they both have to fulfill.

Wooyoung stops and hides into a large bush that was covered with thick layers of snow. He lays down on his stomach and rests his head on his front paws, body shivering as the cold and harsh weather worsens. Within a few tries Wooyoung manages to close his eyes and fall asleep.

When Wooyoung wakes up in the morning, his body is stiff and numb. He can't move his limbs, however he manages to raise his head up and howl as much as he can. Feeling heavily exhausted, he lets his head drop back down and close his eyes, his system sending him into deep slumber again.

(¿-¿)

When San rested fully, Seonghwa trained him to be a better Alpha, to be stronger, faster, wiser. Within few days he gained his strength back, his body healing much faster as he got stronger and stronger. 

The youngest member, Jongho, trained him in physical strength while his mate, Yeosang, taught him emotional strength. Their teachings were helpful for San, allowing him to know when to show his emotions and when not to.

Seonghwa taught him physical strength as well, but it was mostly combat and to know what kind of strength you should use between your enemies and loved ones.   
Seonghwa's mate, Hongjoong, taught him about Omegas, everything from the basics of courting to mating. Hongjoong knows it was, and still is, on San's mind. He can tell how much San loves his mate.

"Kids, dinner!" San hears Hongjoong from downstairs. He also learned that Seonghwa and Hongjoong developed a habit of calling the younger members "kids", which also included their own sisters.

San gets up from his bed after he fixes it, making sure the pillows are just the way he likes it. He grabs a clean shirt from the closet and puts it on, the long sleeves making it look like he has sweater paws. He chuckles at the irony and heads downstairs to the kitchen, watching the two kids run excitedly to their parents.

San has to admit that Sooyoung and Soojin have brought a lot of happiness to Seonghwa and Hongjoong, the two males much happier and chirpful since he last saw them.

San walks into kitchen and realizes he's the last one, again. If anyone noticed, no one said anything. San mentally thanks Seonghwa and Hongjoong, knowing that the two mates understand what he feels.

He takes his plate from Hongjoong and utensils from Seonghwa, sitting down on the kitchen island and eating quietly.

"Mama!" Sooyoung asks excitedly.

"Yes baby?" Hongjoong looks down and carefully picks up the blonde girl, setting her on the counter gently.

"Who's Wooyoung?"

San knew the kids were gonna ask that question. But how do you explain to a 4 year old child that your mate is forced to be a sex slave his whole life?

"He's a friend baby. He's on a trip." Hongjoong lies. He knows he can't tell her the truth, she wouldn't understand.

The 4 year old nods and reaches out for Hongjoong again, the white-haired male taking her in his arms and resting her on his hip. Sooyoung wraps her small arms around her mommy's neck and rests her head in between where his shoulder and neck meet.

Hongjoong kisses her head softly and walks upstairs to her room. He meets Seonghwa in there who just finished making the bed. He changes her into grey pajamas with wolf imprints on it and lays her down on the bed gently, pulling the covers over her and kissing her forehead softly.

Seonghwa goes to him and kisses his shoulder softly. Hongjoong looks at him with soft eyes and Seonghwa smiles, pulling the Omega close and walking out of the room after turning off the light.

The mates walk downstairs and head into the kitchen, seeing San washing up his plate and utensils. The Alpha hums softly and dries the porcelain plate, putting it back into the shelves and cleaning up the small mess he made while washing the items.

Hongjoong goes to him and kisses his temple softly."Go and sleep Sannie." San nods and walks back to his room. 

He closes the door and heads to the bathroom, he takes a quick shower and changes into sweatpants only. He turns off the lights and lays down onto the fluffy mattress. Once he closes his eyes he falls into deep slumber.

When San wakes up, it's morning. He sits up and ruffles his hair, his mouth turning into a yawn as he looks around. He spots snow on the window.

He gets up from the bed and walks to the window. The snow is heavily thick, no trace of life present.

 _'San?'_ Seonghwa calls him through the pack link.

_'Hm?'_

_'Jongho and I are going out, gonna go and scout. Wanna come with?'_

_'Yeah. I'll be downstairs shortly.'_ San replies back and changes into black turtleneck, black jeans and black boots.

He walks out of his room and meets the two Alphas on the porch, the two conversing about something. Seonghwa notices him first and greets him with a nod.

"Okay, there's a small blizzard coming soon. We're gonna scout around our border and come back if we find nothing. Understood?" San and Jongho nod.

Seonghwa nods back and shifts into his wolf form, his pitch black fur and red eyes standing out with the white snow. San and Jongho follow him, the two Alphas shaking their fur. San's fur was black as well but with a white strap going from his forehead to his nose and red eyes with small blue flicks. Jongho's fur was a mix of dark orange and dark brown with red eyes as well.

Seonghwa goes first, the two following him as they look around. After a bit Seonghwa tells them to separate and the two do as told, both going their own way but still in their border.

San runs the scouting around northeast. The place there had little snow due to the fact that it was heavily surrounded and covered with very thick trees and bushes.

A howl, small but weak, rings in the air.

' _Hwa?'_

_'We heard it too. Stay still until Jongho and I arrive.'_

_'Okay.'_

San decides to half obey and half disobey the order. The howl was too much familiar to him. San gets up from his sitting position and heads to the sound, stealthy making his way to it.

He sniffs the air. The scent of apples is heavily present in the air.

He hears Seonghwa and Jongho behind him, the two Alphas following behind him. San crouches down in front of a large bush and tucks his tail in, his flight or fight alert on.

He slowly approaches the bush and using his paws he removes the snow. He steps into the bush and looks down at the sleeping and shivering body.

_Wooyoung....._

_'Hwa, Jongho, help me put him on my back. He's freezing.'_

Seonghwa and Jongho nod, helping him put Wooyoung's shivering body on his back. He stumbles a little from the sudden weight but recovers quickly.

This is gonna be a long day.


	8. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2692 words :) This is the longest chapter so far.
> 
> Anyway besides that, enjoy the fluffy Seongjoong smut! <3 It's short but eh.

San has never run this fast his whole life.

He can feel Wooyoung's breath shorten, his temperature dropping quickly.

San runs faster, going over the pack's border and yipping for help. He stops and sets Wooyoung down gently, he shifts back into his human form and picks up the freezing Omega. Hongjoong opens the door and San walks in going upstairs to his room, he kicks the door open and walks in setting the Omega onto the warm bed, he grabs as many blankets as he can and puts them over Wooyoung.

"You'll be okay Youngie."

San notices the door is closed and he mentally thanks Hongjoong for being so kind and understanding. He sits down on the bed and stays close to the shivering wolf, he places Wooyoung's head on his lap and kisses his head softly.

"You're safe Youngie. No one can harm you now." San watches as Wooyoung's body relaxes completely, the Omega stopped shivering a little and his breathing is more calm down.

San lays down and pulls the blankets even more over them, he rests his head on the pillow and closes his eyes, sleeping finally catching up to him as his mate sleeps next to him.

After San walked in his room carrying Wooyoung, Hongjoong closes the door and walks to his and Seonghwa's room. The 3 month pregnant male waddles a little to their bed and sits down, body shivering a little.

Seonghwa feels his mates discomfort and quickly rushes to their room."Joong baby?"

"I'm okay Hwa." Hongjoong replies.

Seonghwa nods and walks to him, sitting down next to him and pulling him close. Hongjoong rests his head on his shoulder and closes his eyes feeling Seonghwa rests his head on his.

"Hwa."

Seonghwa looks at him and sees Hongjoong staring at him with wide eyes, his mouth formed into a small pout and his thighs squeezing.

Seonghwa takes the hint and lays down the white-haired male on his back gently, he gently kissed his cheek softly and proceedes to take off their clothes slowly and tosses them on the floor.

Hongjoong spreads his legs wide as much as he can and watches as Seonghwa grabs a pillow and places it underneath him under his back, raising his lower half and legs up.

"Feeling comfortable love?" Seonghwa asks softly.

Hongjoong nods softly, shifting his body and spreading his legs as much as he can. Seonghwa leaves small, wet kisses on his inner thighs, marking the skin softly and tracing the milky flesh.

Hongjoong twitches at the touch and moans softly, small whimpers leaving his mouth as his body naturally produces the slick from his arousal.

"A-Alpha please-" Seonghwa looks up from between his legs and leans up, leaving kisses on the skin around his neck and throat."Soon baby, soon."

Hongjoong nods and whimpers again, hips bucking up into Alpha above him. Seonghwa decides that the Omega has been teased enough and pulls away, grabbing the small bottle of lube and pouring it on his length.

He grabs his hands and rests them above the Omegas head. Seonghwa slowly slides his length into Omegas needy hole, he groans at the warmth of Hongjoong's walls around his cock and bucks his up a little, watching as the Omega releases soft moans.

"A-Alpha need your k-knot." Seonghwa coos at his Omega and kisses his forehead softly, thrusting slowly and kissing the skin softly.

"You'll get it baby, you'll get my knot. Gonna pump you full of my seed. Wanna see your belly filled up with my cum. Gonna put another pup in you."

"P-please Alpha. Put another pup in me."

"That I will baby."

Seonghwa grips his hips, but not too tightly to injure the unborn pup. He speeds up his thrusts and noses along the Omegas scent gland.

He leaves a kiss there and pulls away, he sits up on his knees and watches his cock slide out of the Omegas hole, slick pouring and creating a sticky mess on Hongjoong's thighs.

He looks up slightly and sees the outline of his cock on the Omegas stomach. Hongjoong lifts his head up and sees the Alphas bulge in his stomach.

"A-Alpha."

"Soon baby."

Seonghwa feels his knot forming and speeds up his thrusts. Hongjoong's walls tighten around his length and he groans lowly, watching as the Omega comes and sprays their chest with cum. He thrusts a few times, gripping the soft skin and coming inside his Omega, his knot catching the rim and snuggly fitting in.

"So full Alpha." Hongjoong whines softly, whimpers leaving his mouth as the Alphas cum fills him up.

"You're carrying my pup baby." Seonghwa leans down and captures his lips into a sweet kiss. Hongjoong purrs softly and returns the kiss pulling his Alpha close and biting his bottom lip softly.

He leans down and noses along his scent gland, biting gently and licking the skin softly.

"You smell so much like me now baby."

"As I should be."

Seonghwa chuckles and pecks his cheek softly. He wraps his arms around the Omegas small frame and lays them down on their sides before removing the pillow and setting it behind Hongjoong's head so he can rest his head on it.

"Rest baby." Hongjoong chuckles and rests his head on the soft pillow, closing his eyes and enjoying the affection from his mate. Seonghwa kisses the crown of his head and strokes his cheek softly, watching his mate purr from the affection. He smells the air, his rosemary and Hongjoong's strawberry scents mixing together, his however is more present from the love making.

Hongjoong turns on his side and rests his head on Seonghwa's chest, closing his eyes and resting comfortably. He soon falls asleep to Alphas calming breathing and scent. Seonghwa pulls the covers over them and kisses his mark softly, resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes letting sleep fall over him.

(¿-¿)

Wooyoung wakes up with his heart beating fast and panic on his veins. He looks around and than spots the blond male laying next to him, lips parted and chest going up and down slowly indicating that the Alpha is still sleeping.

Orchid wraps up his senses and his wolf howls a little, enjoying the calming and sweet scent.

Wooyoung moves closer to the blond-haired make and rests his head on his chest, snuggling closer when the Alpha pulls him close.

"Young-ah." Wooyoung looks up from his chest and locks gazes with San's amber eyes. The Alpha is looking at him with the same gentle smile and stare just like when they met for the first time.

"Sannie." Wooyoung breaks down into tears, his emotions a mess as the Alpha pulls him closer to his body and kisses his forehead softly.

"I got you baby. I got you pup." San rests his head on Omegas and kisses his forehead, temples, nose and cheeks softly.

"Y-You didn't come that d-"

San cuts him off and pulls him impossibly closer, kissing his head softly."I know baby, I know. I'll explain everything to you later. Okay?" Wooyoung looks at him with shiny eyes and nods.

San nods and strokes his hair softly."Are you hungry baby?" Wooyoung looks at him with a pout and nods.

San nods and gently gets up from the bed, he carries the Omega to the bathroom and sets him down gently, explaining how to use the controls and that he can use whatever shampoo or body wash he wants.

With a small nod from Wooyoung, San walks out of the bathroom giving the Omega privacy and goes to his closet pulling out the undergarments, fluffy purple sweater, sweatpants and fluffy socks. He walks into the bathroom again and sets the clothes on the counter. He hears the shower stop running and closes his eyes.

He can hear Wooyoung walking around him, drying himself off and putting the comfy clothes on.

"Sannie, you can open your eyes now."

San opens his eyes and sees that the Omegas silver hair is still wet so he grabs a dry towel and gently starts to dry the silver locks. Wooyoung lets him and purrs happily, his Omega howling in happiness and joy.

Once San is finished, he sets the towel back to let it dry and grabs a hair dryer from a cabinet and starts to actually dry his hair. He runs his fingers through the silver locks once dried and sets the hair dryer back, grabbing a hair brush and brushing the Omegas hair.

San smiles at Wooyoung's purrs and continues to do it. Once done he sets the brush back down and styles the Omegas hair similarly to his hairstyle.

"There. All good now baby?" Wooyoung nods.

San takes his hand gently and leads him out of his room, walk down the stairs and explaining where everything is.

They walk into the kitchen, hand in hand, where the rest of the pack is minus Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Sooyoung, Soojin, Soomin and Byeol.

"Where are the rest?" San asks Yunho.

"Hwa and Joong are still in their room after their little, _ahm_ , activity. Min and Yeol are babysitting the twins in their room." Yunho replies to San.

San nods and walks to the kitchen island, sitting down on the high stool and pulling the Omega onto his lap. Wooyoung lets him and makes himself comfortable, he jumps a little when San wraps his arms around his waist and rests them gently on his hips. San taps his waist a few times in apology and pecks his head softly as well.

Yunho sets a large plate filled with cooked meat, rice and some kimchi. Wooyoung looks at the Beta confused. There's no way in hell he could finish all of this by himself.

Yunho notices his stare and chuckles, patting his head softly."Eat as much as you want. San will finish the rest."

Wooyoung turns his head around and looks at San with a raised eyebrow. San looks at him and chuckles, pecking his cheek and temple softly."Eat baby. I'll finish the rest." Wooyoung pouts a little and nods, grabbing his spoon and eating the rice.

While the Omega eats, Seonghwa and Hongjoong finally come down. The Alpha gently helping his Omega walk down the stairs with his 3 month old baby bump in the way. They walk into the kitchen and everyone bows their heads down in respect.

The eating Omega doesn't notice and continues to eat, happy and safe in San's arms as he eats his food.

Seonghwa chuckles and lets Hongjoong sit down, the Omega sighing in comfort and swinging his legs a little. Seonghwa grabs a plate for his mate and places a apple, bananas cut into small squares, strawberries and some blueberries. He sets the plate in front of his mate and kisses his temple softly.

"Woo baby." Wooyoung raises his head up and looks at San with a confused look.

"Do you want me to introduce everyone to you? That is if you want me to. I won't force you."

Wooyoung looks at everyone and nods.

San nods and looks towards the two leaders."The white haired is Hongjoong, he's a Omega and our Luna. His mate is Seonghwa," Wooyoung looks at the two mates who are happily watching him with fond gazes."Hwa is a Alpha and our Head Alpha. They're the leaders of Serenity Pack."

San looks at him and Wooyoung nods, confirming that he understood.

"Next to them are Jongho and Yeosang. Jongho is a Alpha and our strongest pack member and fighter, he's also the youngest. His mate is Yeosang who's also a Omega like you and Joong." Wooyoung takes a glance at the two and notices the size difference.

The two stand at a similar height but Yeosang seems shorter than Jongho. While Jongho is taller, broader and bigger, Yeosang is small, not too short with a soft feminine look. He also noticed that's the same case for Hongjoong and Seonghwa as well.

He turns his gaze to Yunho and waits for San to explain.

"Yunho is our only Beta and the tallest too. He's mated to Mingi," San points to the red haired make next to him."he's a Alpha and second in command."

Just as San finished his sentence two females carrying two children in their arms walk into the kitchen. The white-haired female sets the two children in their respective chairs next to Hongjoong.

San notices the confusion on Wooyoung's face and take his hand gently, squeezing his hand softly and stroking his knuckles.

"That's Soomin, Byeol, Sooyoung and Soojin. Soomin is a Alpha, she's a older sister to me and younger twin sister to Seonghwa," San makes sure Wooyoung understands and continues.

"Byeol is a Omega, she's the younger sister of Hongjoong. The two are mates as well. As for Sooyoung and Soomin, well, it's self-explanatory as to who their parents are."

Wooyoung scans the two children and takes a quick note that the two wolfs look exactly like mini Hongjoong and mini Seonghwa.

"Oh."

Everyone chuckles and San pecks his cheek softly.

"Okay since the introductions are done, you need to know the rules. They're pretty simple but it would be easier if Seonghwa explains them since he created them."

The rest of the pack get up from their stools and set their dishes in one box and walk away. Yunho takes the box and sets it on the kitchen counter, Mingi comes next to his mate and helps him with washing. Hongjoong turns his attention to the children and keeps them distracted.

Seonghwa goes around the counter and sits down next to the couple.

"Okay, they're pretty easy to follow. Don't worry though, there are no punishments unless they're needed."

"The only punishment you get is Hongjoong or Seonghwa, sometimes both, lecturing you. Like a mom and dad thing since they're the parents of our pack." San says behind him and Wooyoung nods.

Seonghwa gently smacks San's head and turns his gaze to Wooyoung and places a gentle hand on his hand.

"Rule 1: No disrespecting other wolfs ranks; we don't care if you're a Alpha and rude to others. You're kicked out and banished out of the pack.

Rule 2: Only true mates can mate. There is no Omega or Beta slavery here. This is because of Alphas who can't keep their dicks in their pants.

Rule 3: No disrespecting the Head Alpha, your Luna or your pack mates. You'll be banished and kicked out instantly.

Lastly, rule 4: Freedom. Everyone has their own freedom to do as they want but do not cross the unnecessary lines. You'll be an outcast and a rogue."

Seonghwa watches as the gears turn in Wooyoung's head, the Omega taking all of the information silently. After a bit Wooyoung locks his gaze with Seonghwa's and nods.

"Okay." Seonghwa smiles softly and kisses the Omegas forehead softly.

"If you have any problems such as heat, thoughts, bullying, you can talk to any of us. However with heat, you can talk to San, Hongjoong and Yeosang about it. San is your Alpha and he needs to know about it. Okay? If you haven't experienced it fully you can ask Yeo and Joong."

Wooyoung nods and Seonghwa gives him another kiss on the forehead and gets up, walking over to Hongjoong and the twins.

Wooyoung turns his body around and looks at San."Is that allowed? Kissing someone else when you're mated?"

San looks at him and chuckles."It's completely platonic don't worry. Hwa and Joong do it to all of us. It's just their parental instincts kicking in. We honestly don't mind."

Wooyoung nods. San pecks his forehead softly and gives the plate to Yunho who's still washing the dishes. San tugs at his hand gently and pulls him up, Wooyoung lets him and follows him, letting the older male drag him back to his room.

Wooyoung than remembers Seonghwa's words back in the kitchen.

_"San is your Alpha and he needs to know about it."_

Wooyoung blushes at the thought.

_My Alpha?_

He looks at San and smiles softly as they enter his — no, their —room.

_My Alpha indeed._


	9. Chapter 5

San lets his mate walk in their room and closes the door, locking it for privacy.

Wooyoung looks around with big, round eyes, taking all of the small details that scream San.

The bed has a light purple mattress, white fluffy blanket with a comforter. The pillows are a mix of pastel purple and white, with fluffy texture and 'San' engraved in small gold letters. Some plushies are placed around the bed as well.

The closet is a walk-in closet, with oak wood and some cravings written into the wood. Wooyoung can also see clothes scattered in the closet, different colors blending together.

The walls are pure white with purple and gold lines, some creating a flower or a crown and others just messily scribbled on the wall. The floor is, from what Wooyoung can see, oak wood as well with covered with fluffy light grey carpet.

When Wooyoung looks up at the ceiling, it's a beautiful mess of stars, different shapes of moons and constellations.

"Wow." San chuckles at his reaction and stands behind him, his hands resting gently on Omegas hips.

"Hwa and Joong helped me paint, more Joong since he has a natural talent for it." San says.

"It's really stunning Sannie."

San chuckles again and nods."Yeah it is."

The two settle into a comfortable silence, San resting his head on Omegas shoulder and humming softly.

San suddenly picks him up and carries him to the bed, gently laying him down on his back and kissing his forehead softly.

"Can I-"

"Yes you can."

San smiles at the Omegas eagerness and leans down, capturing his lips into a sweet kiss.

Wooyoung wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him closer, breathy moans escaping his lips as San nips at his bottom lip. Wooyoung opens his mouth and lets the other suck on his tongue. His inner Omega whines for more contact, _physical contact._

San moves closer and wraps the Omegas legs around his waist, gently tugging at his sweater — San's — and asking for permission. Wooyoung pats his cheek softly three times and San gets the memo.

He grabs the hem of the sweater pulling it over the Omegas head and tosses it on the floor. Wooyoung does the same process to him, placing his hand on the soft skin and tracing the scars.

He smiles softly and sits up a little, San grabs him by the waist and places him on his lap, Wooyoung's legs still wrapped around his waist.

Wooyoung looks at him with soft eyes and smiles, he brings his hands up and places them on San's face, gently stroking the chiseled face with his fingertips. San lets him and watches him, his chest rumbling happily at his Omegas affection.

"San." San locks gazes with Wooyoung, seeing adoration, awe, bliss, desire, and even, _love_ in the Omega's eyes.

"I missed you." It was a soft whisper, barely heard in the quiet bedroom.

"I missed you too. So much."

San leans his forehead on Wooyoung's, cupping the Omega's cheeks and stroking them gently with his fingertips.

"You don't know how much it broke me. How painful it was to be separated from you. I couldn't stand it any longer. Being locked in that box for 4 years was too much for me. Youngie I-"

Wooyoung places a hand on his cheek, softly tracing San's bottom lip.

"I know Sannie. I felt it too. It took me a while to get back on my feet from the pain."

"It almost killed us Youngie, but, I can't break the bond. And neither can you."

"The bond is too strong Sannie. It feels safe, like a warm hug, but it's dangerous too."

San nods and rests his head on his Omega's chest, cheek pressed into his right collarbone.

"We'll ask Hwa and Joong about it. I'm sure they'll know something."

Wooyoung nods and kisses his head softly, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting them on the broad shoulders.

Wooyoung looks at him and raises his head up, the Alpha shooting him a confused look. He leans in closely and gently presses his lips on San's, the Alpha pulling him impossibly closer and returning the kiss with a soft hum.

San lays him down gently on his back, hands resting on his hips as he sneaks his tongue into Wooyoung's mouth, the smaller male letting out a soft moan and bucking his hips up into San's.

"Easy baby." San leaves soft kisses over Wooyoung's chest, sucking small hickeys and leaving marks on the skin. He spent a few minutes on marking his neck, leaving a large hickey near his scent gland and between his neck and shoulder where his mating mark would be.

"Later?"

Wooyoung's inner Omega yipps, meaning it agrees.

"Mhm."

San nods and lays down on his side, Wooyoung snuggles into his chest and rests his head on his chest where his heart is. He can hear the Alphas heartbeat beating loudly, but slowly, his chest rising up and down as he breathes.

Wooyoung presses a soft kiss on his collarbone, returning back to his position and closing his eyes. San wraps his arms around his small frame and pulls the thin comforter around them, the Omega snuggling closer and falling asleep. San closes his eyes and falls asleep as well, the Omegas soft snores lulling him into sleep.

(o⌒∇⌒o)

"Yeo?"

Yeosang looks up from his book that he was reading on their bed. The Omega catches Jongho's gaze, the Alpha looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"When's your heat?" Jongho asks.

Yeosang raises a eyebrow."It's tomorrow-" His eyes widen and he quickly gets up from the bed, going to the calendar and grabbing a pen, scribbling down under 15th 'Heat'.

Jongho fully walks into their room and closes the door, locking it and stepping closer to his Omega.

"Can you tell Hwa?" Jongho nods and pecks his shoulder softly. Yeosang hums and closes the cap placing the pen back on the table.

In a few seconds Jongho finishes his talk with Seonghwa."Done, Hwa said he'll bring the food once it starts." Yeosang nods and goes back on the bed, returning back to earlier position and reading the book.

Jongho sits down next to him, laying down in his back and resting his head on Yeosang's lap, the Omega leaning his book on his chest and reading. Jongho chuckles and lets him, watching the smaller make as his eyes scan over the words, brain getting invested into the story he's reading.

Jongho raises his hand up and places it gently on Yeosang's cheek, stroking the skin softly as Yeosang's eyes move away from the book to him.

The Omega's eyes flash gold, eyebrow raised in a challenging way. Jongho snorts in amusement and lets his hand fall back down on his chest.

Yeosang grumbles and sets his book down on the nightstand, he sits up and lifts his head up. Jongho watches him as he sits up, the Omega cupping his face and kissing him.

Jongho wraps his arms around his small waist and pulls him close on his lap, the Omega resting his legs on each side of his hips and deeping the kiss.

Jongho lets out a small moan and lays him down on his back gently, Yeosang's Athena scent going stronger.

"Fuck, pre-heat."

"It's gonna trigger your heat earlier."

"We'll stick to what we said, right?" Yeosang asks, eyes hopeful.

Jongho looks at him, smiling gently and nodding."We will baby."

The Omega lets out a happy purr, satisfied at the Alpha's answer.

"I'll be gentle since you're quite sensitive during heat but I won't promise anything."

Yeosang nods and pulls him closer, the younger letting him and gently tugging at his shirt. He lets him and raises his arms up while Jongho removes his shirt and tosses it on the floor.

Jongho moves back, procceding to take the rest of the their clothes off. Once they're off, he reaches out to the nightstand and pulls out a bottle filled with lube.

Yeosang spreads his legs and lets the younger male slide two fingers in, slowly pumping his fingers and softly nipping at his inner thighs leaving small hickeys on the soft skin.

"J-Jongho-"

The Alpha growls and licks his rim lightly, the smaller male letting out a soft moan at the quick contact.

Jongho grabs the small bottle filled with lube and spreads it over his length, he takes Yeosang's legs and places them on his shoulders as he slowly pushes his cock in the Omegas needy hole.

Of course, Jongho as a Alpha himself can understand how Omegas are when they're on their heat. Concluding the fact that he has been helping Yeosang with his heat for 4 and half years.

Yeosang lets out a loud moan, throwing his head back on the pillow and squeezing around the Alphas length.

"Easy baby." Yeosang looks at him and whines a little.

Jongho decides to speed up things, gripping his mates hips and thrusting into him, letting out small low moans as the Omegas tight walls squeeze around him.

**"Fuck you're so tight Omega. I could fuck you like this all day. Bend you over and breed my pups into you. Wanna see your belly pumped with my seed."**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck your pups into me. I want your come dripping out of me."

Jongho lets out a deep growl and pulls the Omega closer, tightening his grip on his hips — surely leaving bruises — and pounding into him. The bed slams into the wall but the two are so deep into it they blocked out the outer world.

"J-Jongho gonna come." Yeosang whines loudly, gripping the redheads locks harshly, his fingers digging into the scalp quite painfully.

Jongho doesn't mind but lets out low groans and grunts as he slams into the Omega, eyes squeezing in pleasure as his mate clenches around his cock.

**"Alpha is gonna knot you know baby."**

Yeosang whines at the thought and tightens around him impossibly tighter. Jongho reaches down and wraps his large hand around Yeosang's length, stroking him quickly.

Yeosang almost screams at the sudden pleasure and without warning sprays his chest and stomach. He breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath but it's impossible because the Alpha is still fucking into him.

Jongho grits his teeth and thrusts faster. Feeling his knot forming he grabs the Omegas length again and strokes him quickly, the older male moaning in pleasure.

Without warning Jongho comes into Yeosang, his hips stilling as his knot locks them together for at least an hour.

They both moan at the sensitivity, pleasure still running in their veins. Yeosang squeezes around his length a few times, earning a few smacks on the ass as Jongho lays them down on their sides, his back pressed into the Alphas chest.

Jongho rests his head on the pillow and strokes his mates hair softly, smiling softly as Yeosang lets out a small and happy purr. 

"Sleep Sangie. It's gonna be a long week." The older male hums softly and snuggles closer, closing his eyes tiredly and falling asleep.

Jongho grabs a blanket and places it over them, mostly over Yeosang as the Omega likes the extra warmth the blanket gives. He chuckles and rests his head on Yeosangs, wrapping his arms around his waist and letting his eyes close, sleep overpowering him.


End file.
